Caliente y frio
by TaTi.Cullen Masen Vulturi
Summary: Por un estúpido error bella pierde al amor de su vida. ¿Será capaz el amor de vencer el poder del engaño y la distancia? ¿O los recuerdos y la venganza serán aliados para destruir el verdadero amor? TODOS HUMANOS!
1. capitulo 1 : regreso

**Caliente y frío**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a dejar volar mi imaginación y jugar un poco con ellos. ( en especial con Edward) jejejeje xD

El contenido es para mayores de 18 años.

Todos los personajes son humanos.

"**el verdadero amor no jugará, no acabará contigo, un verdadero amor nunca cambiará. Al contrario, siempre estará allí para continuar con aquello que un día sembró"**

**Capitulo 1: regreso**

POV BELLA:

_Eso aplícame más crema bronceadora en la espalda… ojala nunca terminara todo esto…_

_No lo cambiaría por nada: Playa, brisa, hombres, mar, comida deliciosa, amigos y sobretodo ¡HOMBRES! _

_Toc toc_

¡Ayyy! Dije con un hilo de voz, sin abrir los ojos y cubriéndome la cara con el edredón. No quería levantarme, habían sido unas estupendas vacaciones, la playa, mis amigos, ufff las personas que conocí eran geniales, me gustaría verlos más seguido, no solo por facebook® o web Cam.

_Pero igual no puedo hacer nada aún, me faltan dos años para ser una mujer libre y así andar libre de todo, sin restricciones._

Me tuve que levantar, perezosamente estiré mis brazos, corrí hacia la ducha y en menos de una hora estaba en la planta baja de mi casa tomando el desayuno.

¡Adiós papá! Grité mientras me colocaba la misma mochila de siempre, salía por la misma puerta de siempre a tomar el mismo autobús escolar de siempre…

¡Y que emoción!... Las mismas personas de siempre con las cuales había convivido en los últimos 9 años. La secundaría no era lo peor, pero no podía negarlo en ocasiones no había nada nuevo, nada de acción o emoción.

Lo mismo sucedía con Volterra a veces era muy monótona y aburrida a pesar de ser una ciudad relativamente grande.

Me senté junto a Jessica quien me abrazó y empezó a contarme desde el día en que no nos veíamos.

Así como lo oyes, estuve en Francia, ya sabes de compras, visitando a Elizabeth y lo mejor: ¡conocí a un chico guapísimo! Alto, pelo claro y lacio, ojos dorados… muy sexi, la pasamos de lo mejor… conocí toda su Francia. Me dejo con ganas de volver.

Como siempre Jessica y sus aventuras de verano, no era raro que llegara un lunes a contar sus travesías con los hombres o con su hobby favorito: Ir de compras.

Yo solo le colocaba cuidado y le aconsejaba, después de todo mi vida no era muy interesante a comparación de los adolescentes promedio.

Ya lo creo, me alegra por ti. En cambio, no hice prácticamente nada después de llegar de nuestro viaje. Terminé con Jacob, ya que me aburrí de sus estúpidos intentos por acostarse conmigo y después contarle a toda su "manada".

Ugh es un idiota menos mal cortaron, pero no te preocupes seguramente los chicos nuevos estarán buenos. Tenemos que gozarnos estos últimos años en el colegio, después todo cambiará.

Si tienes razón, pero ahora bajemos a ver como van las cosas.

Íbamos camino a los casilleros cuando alguien gritó... ¡Bells! ¡Jessica!.

Era Erick, quien venía con Mike, Tyler, Aro, Tanya, Angela y un chico de cabello abundante y claro al que no había visto jamás.

Hola chicos que bueno verlos, veo que ya tienen amigos nuevos. Dijo mi amiga mirando al extraño de arriba abajo.

Ehhmm si miren el es jasper mi primo que acaba de llegar con mis tíos y mis primos de Londres. Anunció aro señalándolo con los puños abiertos.

Mucho gusto. Le saludé con la mano y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

¡El gusto es mío! Dijo tomando mi mano y besándola caballerosamente.

Déjate de meloserías le replicó Aro. Mejor sigamos conociendo el colegio. Nos veremos más tarde.

¡Cuídate! O bueno cuídense y cuiden al primo… Jajaja dijo Jessica desde lejos un poco enredada con las palabras.

_Bioquímica_

_Lingüística _

_Italiano I_

_Inglés I_

_Historia Del arte_

_Ehm... Literatura inglesa_

Por ahora estas… Nos veremos después Jessica, tal vez en el almuerzo.

Ahora me sentía un poco sola, me tocaba ponerme en la fabulosa tarea de "la chica nueva" al menos me tendría que encontrar a mis viejos amigos.

Me dirigí al salón de italiano y me senté sin mirar a nadie mientras la profesora hablaba de un primer trabajo..._Ash no nos dejan llegar cuando ya están colocando trabajos…tranquila bella tranquila… queda un año para que finalice esto._

¡Bella! ¡Bella Swan! Era esa voz aguda pero familiar para mis oídos.

Oh tanya que bueno verte pensé que no vendrías a esta clase

Ven y trabajamos con mis primos: jasper y Emmet estarán encantados.

Empezamos a conversar sobre sus vidas: una familia londinense muy importante y pudiente en todo el continente. Su padre, era un reconocido pintor que viajaba frecuentemente alrededor del mundo mostrando y vendiendo sus obras para grandes exposiciones, su madre, la dueña de una importante cadena de revistas europeas, eran seis hermanos totalmente distintos… En realidad, eran muy interesantes y al parecer nada engreídos como lo eran para mi concepto la mayoría de londinenses.

Al terminar la clase fuimos a la cafetería a reunirnos con todos, de repente llegó una chica de baja estatura, delgada, ojos saltones, facciones bien acomodadas y una maravillosa sonrisa.

¡hola a todos! se presentó un inconveniente... Edward está muy enfermo lo llevaremos con el doctor, acompáñame emmet. Los dos hermanos Salieron corriendo del lugar apresurados y todos quedamos en repentino silencio.

Supongo que después conoceremos al famoso Edward cullen. Apuntó Angela en tono divertido.

Después todos comenzamos a charlar normalmente y acordamos salir a acampar a las afueras de la ciudad el segundo fin de semana del mes que seguía.

Acabaron las clases, no habían estado tan aburridas, por el contrario, me distraje y olvidé a Jacob un poco, en realidad más de lo que esperaba.

En la tarde al estar en mi casa muy tranquila ocupándome de los oficios matutinos que mi madre olvidaba por su exigente trabajo, oí la puerta, y era él. Con su cara de perro recién regañado pero relajado como siempre.

Alce las cejas impresionada y lo miré.

¿Jacob? ¿Qué necesitas? Billy no ha pasado por aquí y Mi madre está trabajando.

Estás loca si crees que no vengo a buscarte, necesito que hablemos no sabes cuanto te extraño.

Ay dímelo de una vez estoy haciendo algo importante.

Perdóname, estaba loco… Yo no te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras, déjame pasar y verás como solucionaremos las cosas.

No me dejó contestarle cuando me puso sus manos en la cintura, me empujó hacia el sofá favorito de mamá. Éste era muy cómodo y yo solía sentarme allí cuando era pequeña a mirar caricaturas. Quedó encima de mi me miró con deseo y a penas escuchaba su respiración cada vez más fuerte y pronunciada.

Debía confesarlo, estaba odiando a Jacob pero en ese momento caí en cuenta de la falta enorme que me hacía y como sus caricias y sus besos en ocasiones salvajes me enloquecían, me dejaban con ganas de más y más. Pero eso no debía pasar, el me había hecho sufrir por mucho tiempo y menos ahora podíamos tener algo, ya que prácticamente nos íbamos a convertir en medio hermanos.

Si ves, no era tan difícil dar un si, cuando hay amor el resto es añadidura.

¡Hey! Yo no te he respondido nada, necesito pensar bien las cosas, en serio. Es mejor que te vallas y vuelvas otro día.

Traté de sonar sutil y calmada pero el mal interpretó todo, tomó las llaves de su moto, la verdadera razón de su visita ya que las había olvidado la noche que Billy y el estaban cenando con nosotros, celebrando el matrimonio de nuestros padres. Salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta de un tirón.

_Lobo loco… cuando lo escuches aullar o ladrar en medio de la noche es porque mucha falta le harás y de ti no se ha podido olvidar, sé que reaparecerá pidiendo perdón y hablando de amor, un amor que de pronto solo sea imaginario e inventado por sus ganas de encontrar alguien que lo pueda complacer, esa no seré yo._

**Capitulo 2: arrepentimientos Fallidos**

Era lógico, olvidar a Jacob no iba a ser tan fácil y sobretodo si lo tenía a pocos metros de mi vista puesto que desde el matrimonio repentino entre Billy y mi mamá muchas cosas cambiaron y creo que ya no tenían vuelta de hoja, al parecer nuestros padres se querían de verdad y todo el mundo lo aceptaba, excepto sus dos hijos. Jacob, leah y Billy se mudaron al lado de mi casa, por aquello de no separarse y estar pendiente de nosotras dos, porque por alguna razón creían que la presencia de un hombre era necesaria en la vida de cualquier mujer...Lo mismo que creía mi abuela por eso nunca estuvo sola, parecía que idolatraba al sexo opuesto, al contrario yo pensaba que a veces estorbaban y solo comían o veían fútbol, los verdaderos caballeros estaban en vía de extinción en el mundo, pensaba al leer varias citas feministas en mi computadora.

Jacob no aceptaba que lo nuestro acabara, pues el matrimonio era la excusa perfecta para buscarme y hablar de nuestra "supuesta" relación, según el lo nuestro todavía podría funcionar, nos queríamos y lo íbamos a hacer siempre, pero a mi la verdad ya me tenía abrumada con tanta insistencia y repetidora de las cosas.

Un día como cualquier otro llegué al instituto, estaba un poco intrigada por conocer al tal Edward ya que no había ido en dos semanas por sus problemas de azúcar.

_¿Y como no querer conocerlo si todos sus hermanos son perfectos? Ya me lo imagino, así cualquiera en este lugar querrá quitarle su enfermedad…estoy dispuesta a convertirme en su enfermera personalizada…_Me mencionó una vez Jessica cuando le pregunté porque el interés en ese chico nuevo.

Empezaba la clase de inglés cuando lo vi llegar…

_Erm... Buenos Días... Disculpe la interrupción, me debía tomar unos exámenes médicos._

Si si, señor Cullen ya me contaron de sus problemas mejor siéntese rápido ya hablaremos de cómo se adelantará.

Al momento de escuchar esa voz tan particular, ronca, suave pero a la vez masculina y con un toque personal, la clase completa quedó atónita y casi todas las chicas habían empezado a rumorar sobre el.

_Emmet y ya jasper que se vallan al demonio, Eduardo...Eddy...Edgar... eso Edward es mejor que cualquiera, así cualquiera de nosotras se casa._

¡Casarse! Pffff estas niñas no saben ni lo que quieren y ya están pensando en contraer matrimonio con un perfecto desconocido al que ni siquiera se le han aprendido bien el nombre. Aunque a veces me parecía interesante casarse, tener hijos y vivir en una casa enorme con muchos perros y una vida perfecta; era una de las más centradas para mi edad, no me cavia en la cabeza como uno a los 16 años podía pensar en eso, sin siquiera tener una vida bien hecha y derecha. Tal vez seguí el ejemplo de mi mamá pues a cada rato ella me repetía eso, para no cometer el mismo error que ella cometió a los 15 años, fugarse con mi papá para "vivir felices por siempre", terminar embarazada y perder el apoyo de su familia.

Pero la verdad no estaba nada mal: Cabello negro con unas ondas que encajaban perfectamente en su cabeza, ojos miel oscuros, mirada profunda que no se detenía en ninguna persona por más que la mirasen, sonrisa tímida pero perfecta en sus facciones duras que tornaban su cuerpo en armonía con sus movimientos. Había algo en el que me dejaba sin aliento, fría, boquiabierta.

¿me puedo sentar aquí?

No me había fijado de que estaba tan cerca de mí , yo estaba con la mano puesta debajo de mi quijada mirando detenidamente y sin parpadear hacía la nada.

Cclarooo siii-gue, le contesté tartamudeando.

La clase continuó mientras la mayoría de las chicas lo miraban de reojo, hasta que de repente se quedó mirándome y carraspeó.

¡Bella! Es un gusto conocerte, supongo que sabes quien soy.

¿Edward? Si, tu familia me ha hablado de ti bastante.

Ok, ¿quieres acompañarme a almorzar?, tal vez nos los encontremos y no sé muy bien donde queda la cafetería.

Encantada.

En el camino me contó sobre su vida, sobre la diabetes que padecía desde un año atrás por su excesiva adicción a los dulces y en particular hacía el chocolate y sobre que le había parecido volterra hasta entonces.

Antes no me importaba, solo era suficiente con comerme unas cuantas barras de chocolate o unos litros de helado por día. Ahora si acaso puedo probar media barra al mes. Es frustrante. Me dijo haciendo cara de pocos amigos pero a la vez en un tono jocoso que deslumbraba a cualquiera que le gusta que la hagan reír, cualquiera como yo.

Bueno algún día tendremos que comer chocolates entonces jajajaja.

A la semana siguiente Edward me invitó a cenar, fuimos a uno de mis lugares favoritos y por casualidad el de el también: "La trufa dorada" donde servían platos sencillos pero deliciosos, no muy ostentosos pero que la gente de clase media-media prefería. Todo era mágico para mi, un momento casi perfecto, si por mi fuese hubiera durado toda la eternidad sentada con el frente a frente sin despegar nuestras miradas, una clavada con la otra… Sin embargo, había algo mejor que eso: Su olor, era irresistible a mis sentidos y a mi piel, sentía como la piel se me colocaba de gallina al tomar olor, su olor.

Estábamos terminando de comer el postre tranquilamente, miré a Edward y pude notar sus nervios casi incontrolables, movía los pies por debajo de la mesa, tomaba la servilleta doblada en dos y la movía de lado a lado, y al mirar su frente despejada se notaba un poco de transpiración.

No quería preguntarle nada, tal vez se sentía intimidado igual que yo. Sin embargo el fue quien habló a los cinco minutos.

¿Podemos irnos? No me siento muy bien, creo que se me subió la presión.

Claro vámonos, no quiero que te suceda nada acá, soy malísima con la sangre y con los enfermos.

Yo fui quien se levantó primero de su lugar y lo levanté con delicadeza sosteniendo su codo y su mano, quedamos tan unidos que ahora la que empezaba a sudar era yo. El mesero se acercó llamando nuestra atención con un pequeño papel blanco, _su cuenta señor._

Muchas gracias y quédese con el cambio, le dijo él pasándole el dinero sin muchos ánimos.

No se veía en las condiciones suficientes como para conducir a las 10:30 pm, así que le pedí el volante y lo llevé hasta su casa.

¿Qué querías decirme en el restaurante?

No lo notaste por lo que veo. Era esto.

Se me acercó suavemente esperando a no ser rechazado por mis labios, pero yo no tuve ningún reparo en poner mi boca sobre la suya, fue casi fantasioso haber estado en esas circunstancias con el.

Los dos nos reímos al sentir como nuestros pómulos se habían ruborizado a causa del beso, nos abrazamos y De allí tomé un taxi hacia mi casa y al llegar Renee no se encontraba, estaba con Billy cenando. No me preocupé y sin más opciones me acosté sin poder dormir bien, No paraba de pensar en como estaría Edward.

Un día…. No apareció…

_Hola Edward, como no fuiste hoy a el colegio me preocupe, ¿qué pasó anoche? Disculpa pensé que ese postre no te haría daño, por favor llámame, que te mejores. Bella._

Le mandé un mensaje de texto a penas pude en mi casa, confiada en que me respondería al mismo tiempo, pero nada…

Eran las 7:30 am y él no daba señales de aparecer por el instituto, al preguntarle a sus hermanos me dijeron que estaba aún delicado que volvería en uno o dos días.

Entré al salón de bioquímica y al sentarme, vi que una papel color amarillo fosforescente estaba allí doblado.

"_bella… he tenido algunos inconvenientes y por esto no te he podido ver aún así me escapé. No imaginas las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y preguntarte miles de cosas… Te espero en el aparcamiento"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces guardé de nuevo mis cosas y me dirigí al lugar antes de que llegara el señor banner.

Valla s-o-r-p-r-e-s-a pensé que no ibas a buscarme más.

¿cómo dices eso? Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Mejor nos vemos después, tengo clases y se supone que tú también, ¿no deberías estar en la universidad?

Te lo repito, siempre estaré aquí para ti, así que no preguntes cosas tontas.

Fruncí el seño y sin decirle ni una sola palabra Caminé insegura hacia el edifico pero Jacob me tomó fuerte del brazo y me subió a su motocicleta.

¡sostente! Iremos a un lugar donde la pasaremos genial

¡detente!

Obviamente no me dejó bajar, aceleró hasta que llegamos a la cabaña de su padre a las afueras de la ciudad.

Era demasiado tarde, estábamos los dos solos, lejos del mundo... Comencé a dudar de mis sentimientos hacia el, y no fui capaz de recordarlo… simplemente se me olvidó todo y me dejé guiar por mis impulsos. Defecto que tenía desde temprana edad y que había heredado de mi extraña madre.

Aunque estaba haciendo un frío impresionante La temperatura corporal pudo vencer la temperatura del ambiente, pues mis manos sudaban y me sentía en un desierto con la ropa inadecuada. Su cuerpo me invitaba a continuar y yo cedí.

Su piel ardiente buscó mis caricias, sus besos suaves en la parte trasera de mi cuello empezaron a tentarme…

¡no! ¡Mierda suéltame! Tu muy bien sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien

¿El paliducho? No me hagas reír el nunca me superará en nada, ni siquiera en esto.

No digas cosas que no sabes Jacob, No te metas en problemas conmigo ni Renee, sabes muy bien que están de maravilla con tu papá, y no puedes echar todo a la borda por un caprichito conmigo.

Tu eres la que no sabes lo que dices, mejor disfrutemos esto… Lo otro ya lo pensaremos.

El continuó besándome, me lanzó en su cama y se quitó su camiseta, yo me levanté en un intento fallido, porque el me quito el saco que llevaba puesto, me besó con delicadeza en el pecho, quitándome el jean y lo demás que llevaba puesto.

Yo le acariciaba el pelo con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia mí, le daba pequeños besos en la boca.

Y pasó lo que jamás hubiese tenido que pasar: Entró con fuerza y pasión en mi, mientras yo tenía mis piernas entrelazadas en la parte baja de su espalda, el gemía y su respiración se entrecortaba, empezaba a pronunciar mi nombre y yo exhalaba con fuerza debido al dolor que sentía dentro de mi y en parte por el poco placer que Jacob producía en mi.

Fue uno de esos momentos de los que siempre me hablaban tanya y Jessica: Furor al que uno no se puede resistir. Yo siempre pensaba que desde que uno tuviese las cosas claras y pensara en su vida y en su futuro no iba a pasar nada, pero ellas tenían razón, las ganas me vencieron por primera vez. Por otro lado, me sentía mal conmigo misma porque me imaginaba mi "primera vez" con más amor, con otra persona a la que quisiera más, no con mi próximo medio hermano.

En la cabaña de Billy estuvimos hasta el crepúsculo, el estaba radiante y al mirarme no paraba de sonreír. En cambio yo estaba dentro de sus sábanas desordenadas encogida mirando hacia el otro lado. Ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

_No puedo creerlo, ¿me alejo tan solo una semana de ti y tú me recibes con una notica así Isabella? Creí que eras realmente diferente pero veo que no. Eres una…_

¡Despierta! ¡despierta bella!

Eso no puede suceder, no no… Grité levantándome y quedando frente a frente con Jacob.

Tranquila, solo tuviste una pesadilla. No me digas que tan mal la pasaste que te dejé con pesadillas.

No es gracioso Jacob, mejor llévame a mi casa, Renee se preocupará y si se entera que estoy contigo: ¡me matará!

Con cara de pocos amigos Jacob me acompañó hasta la casa, yo no sabía que pensar, el desespero y la tristeza me invadieron fuertemente. Quería retroceder el tiempo y no traicionar la confianza que Edward me había dado, pues aunque llevábamos un mes saliendo el lograba llenar muchos vacíos en mi vida. En cambio, Jacob no debía importarme, o bueno eso se suponía.

Al llegar a mi casa me sentía sucia, le había fallado a Edward sin ninguna razón, porque según todo mundo, pareciera que Jacob nunca hubiese existido en mi vida.

Pero era la razón la que me había fallado a mí.

Esa noche no pude dormir, daba vueltas sin encontrarle una solución a todo lo que me rondaba por la cabeza.

_Dile la verdad, si te quiere tanto como lo dice lo entenderá. Manda a volar a Jacob es lo único que puedes hacer en estos momentos, si le mientes será peor._

Me recordaba a ratos esa vocecilla extraña en mi cabeza que siempre se dirigía a mí cuando algo estaba mal, bueno me lo recordó toda la noche.

_No lo puedo creer_ bella, ¿_me voy unos días y tu me recibes con esto?_ _la verdad pensé que eras diferente a las demás, pero eres una de esas…_…

_¡Noooooo!_

Me levanté llevando mi cabello desordenado hacia atrás, y miré el reloj 6:42 am, marcaba el aparato que estaba en mi nochero, al levantarme corrí al espejo del baño y aunque sabía que iba tarde y generalmente me demoraba en estar lista no le dediqué mucho tiempo a cambiar mi aspecto: unas ojeras enormes color azulado y gris, unos ojos hundidos, un dolor que invadía todo mi cuerpo y por ende un aspecto no muy sobrio.

Llegué a la preparatoria y al pasar a por la cafetería, el estaba de nuevo allí, con una posición relajada, acostado sobre la pared, la mirada fija, al parecer tranquila y las manos entre los bolsillos.

En lo poco que pude dormir, no fui lo suficientemente madura como para tomar la decisión de contarle todo. Así que me le acerqué y lo abracé por la cintura sin decirle ni una palabra.

Te extrañé y no sabes cuanto mi vida. Se acercó más y me besó el pelo como solía hacerlo cuando no nos veíamos por un largo tiempo, según el.

¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te sientes mejor o te dejaré de ver por mucho más tiempo?

Eso creo, tal vez tendrás que soportarme durante un largo tiempo.

Bueno eso no será ninguna molestia.

Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo está todo por aquí, alguna novedad?

No nada, todo igual. ¿Por qué?

Simple curiosidad.

No Sabía muy bien si era mi sensación pero lo que si tenía más que claro era que Edward no era el mismo que antes, tal vez especulaba mal, o mejor… Se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido por algún rumor.

Pasaron dos días y todo era igual, el seguí con esa actitud que yo tanto detestaba: serio, lejano, y el brillo que siempre tenía cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos era cada vez más difícil de encontrar.

No encontraba ni el momento, ni las palabras, ni los argumentos suficientes para explicarlo, lo único que hacía era maldecir por el error tan estúpido que había cometido, por esto decidí esperar a que las cosas cambiaran pero todo terminó como nunca pensé que iba a terminar.

POV EDWARD:

¡Tres semanas! ¡Que idiota! Como era posible que ella me mintiera, que sabiendo como la amaba me traicionara de esa manera. Pero era normal, una vez más había caído en las "redes de las mujeres" como solía hablar carlise cada vez que alguno de mis hermanos o yo estábamos mal por culpa de ellas, que juran amor y muestran la más grande de la ternura cuando las conoces, pero después no sabes que esperar pues nadie tiene la capacidad suficiente para entenderlas.

No sabía como hacer para que me confesara que eso era cierto, que esa tarde cuando llegué y la vi salir con Jacob de una cabaña ella había estado con el y que esos comentarios de los buenos amigos de ese eran ciertos.

_¡No lo creo viejo! por fin se lo dio ya era hora… algún día tendría que caer rendida, ¿cómo fue todo? ¿Si sabe de todo un poco?_

Era una porquería oír eso, saber que una persona que acaba de entrar en tu vida, pero sin saber porqué ha cobrado mayor importancia de la que imaginabas y quieres muchísimo, te haga algo semejante, era algo duro de aceptar.

Aunque me sentía traicionado, tenía que superarlo o saber que no era cierto. Tomé mis cosas del casillero y la busqué en el aparcamiento.

¿Qué tienes Edward? Te noto muy extraño

Precisamente de eso venía a hablar.

Explícame, ¿Qué hiciste ayer en la tarde?

¿Yo? Pues… nada estuve en mi casa casi toda la tarde con emm… Leah, conversando un poco. Ya sabes cosas de mujeres. Dijo bajando la mirada…

_Como odio que una mujer me haga eso, es muy obvio que te están ocultando algo cuando lo hacen._

Gracias por mentirme, entiendo todo.

No digas eso, no quiero tener problemas contigo amor… No creas nada… Si yo estaba con jake…

Tu misma caíste… No es necesario decir algo más.

¡Amor Perdóname! En ese momento odié que me dijera amor, tan hipócritamente, tan descaradamente… Tan…

Ella se paró en puntas estiró sus labios en señal de un beso pero no fui capaz de aceptarlo, le corrí la boca y le besé la frente.

Mejor me voy, conversamos en el almuerzo.

Durante el almuerzo estuvimos distantes, todos conversaban y ella se emitía delante de todos aburrida, cansada y alejada… _no tienes la valentía para contarme lo que sucedió ni para mirarme a los ojos… ¡excelente!.._.

¿alguien por acá? Chasqueó sus dedos encima de mi cara emmet. ¿Qué pasa?

Nada nada. ¿Qué me decían?

¿Irán angeles village? El bosque está muy peligroso como para acampar.

Claro por mi parte lo que quieran, no sé que quiera bella.

Lo más seguro es que yo valla, mi mamá estaba planeando una salida "familiar" con Jacob y Billy, pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

No volví a pronunciar palabra, estaba tan decepcionado, no imaginaba que habían hecho ese par, solos y en una cabaña. Tenía ganas de matarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía palabras para hablarle a bella, estaba comenzado a creer que yo era su pasatiempo.

Pasaron dos semanas, donde ni bella y yo volvimos a tocar tema alguno, se estaba convirtiendo en algo fastidioso encontrármela, verla y saber que no me explicaría nada, que no podía besarla ni tocarle un pelo por orgullo y por sus mentiras.

Era 12 de septiembre, el día perfecto para salir de viaje a angeles village con el salón de último año. Un lugar a las afueras de volterra, propiedad del padre de aro. De por si una mansión completa, piscina climatizada, juegos, lujosas habitaciones con tv LCD e internet Wifi, Servicios ilimitados, bar, etc. Allí solían descansar Carlise, Aro y mis tíos cuando eran solteros o querían impresionar a alguna chica.

¡Hermano! Camina… No te querrás devolver. Dijo fuertemente Jasper dándome un puño en el brazo.

Ohh esta es la oportunidad perfecta Mike, calor, trago, bikinis y sobretodo chicas espectaculares. La pasaremos genial…

si es verdad, creo que me le insinuaré a alguna, no se perderán este fin de semana así como así.

Era la conversación que escuché en todo el trayecto hasta angeles village, porque la verdad no tenía nada más con que distraerme al menos que la mirase a ella, pero ya era hora de superarlo. Hasta llegué a pensar en hacer algo similar a lo que quería hacer Tyler.

Pero no quería pensar en eso, era tedioso hablar siempre de lo mismo: Sexo, sexo y sexo. La gente de mi edad era tan predecible y superficial.

Nos instalamos en el lugar, nos tomamos unos refrescos y nos asignaron habitaciones. ¡Genial! Me había tocado a dos lugares de bella, la ocasión perfecta para solucionar las cosas, pero tal vez esto ya no tendría un buen desenlace.

En la primera noche estuvimos frente a la piscina bailando y bebiendo hasta la madrugada, yo no me divertía sin ella, sentía que todo era aburrido.

Salí hacia mi cuarto, tomé una ducha pero conciliar el sueño era imposible para mí, daba vueltas, volteaba la almohada y nada. Me fui a respirar un poco afuera, de repente apareció por el lado contrario de donde yo había llegado mientras yo tomaba un vaso de leche frente a la alberca.

No pude resistir observarla, Tenía puesto ese bikini azul celeste y negro que encajaba y resaltaba perfectamente con su piel pálida y serena, con su pelo largo y desordenado por el efecto del agua. Todo su cuerpo aun estaba húmedo. Las gotas bajaban lentamente por cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndola ver más provocativa que siempre.

Ves… Es difícil que estemos el uno sin el otro.

Bella no puedo dormir, eso es todo. Tengo migraña.

¡Edward sabes muy bien que te adoro! No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

Se alejó algunos pasos de mí, puso sus manos detrás de su cuello y en menos de un segundo estaba sin sostén. Quedé boquiabierto, no sabía que decirle, estaba comenzado a volverme loco, a llenarme de cosas inexplicables.

Si alguien se levantara… Nos matarán… cúbrete. Hablaremos mañana, Te lo prometo.

¿Contigo las cosas son imposibles no? Se acomodó el traje de baño y se fue sin decirme nada más.

Una vez más me sentía como un idiota, Arrepentido corrí detrás de ella y la tome por la cadera.

Créeme, serán imposibles si no estás conmigo. Le hablé al oído y sentí como su piel se estremecía y su espalda se erguía.

Dándole besos en el cuello le di la vuelta, quedamos tan cerca que podía oír sus latidos, podía escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba poco a poco.

¿Tengo una segunda oportunidad? Le susurré.

Insisto, eres imposible. Tú sabes que siempre las tendrás.

Puso sus manos sobre mi cuello y nos besamos, su lengua era tibia pero se lograba complementar con el agua que caía por todo su cuerpo gracias a su pelo que estaba empapado.

Con suavidad tome el nudo de la parte superior de su bikini y lo solté, este calló al piso y casi sin casi sentirlo me quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me empujó hacia la piscina, sin pararnos de besar caímos y nuestras prendas comenzaron a quedar en un lado, estas quedaron flotando junto a nosotros.

Este sería mi regalo perfecto de cumpleaños, así que cuando quieras.

Como usted ordene señorita Swan.

En parte sentía que era arriesgado, pero la adrenalina que corría por mis venas en ese momento era suficiente para compensarla con las ganas de tenerla conmigo de todas las formas habidas y por haber.

Sin ningún tipo de tela sobre nuestros cuerpos, la piel quería actuar. Nos abrazamos fuertemente y quedamos apoyados sobre una de las paredes. Empecé a darle pequeños besos mojados a su vientre y a la parte baja de este.

Se nota que me has conocido lo suficiente en este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Las palabras no salían de mi garganta debido a la agitación, solo dejé que las cosas siguieran.

Tomé sus piernas cortas y delicadas, las puse sobre mi cuerpo, ella se apoyó de mis hombros y todo sucedió. No queríamos que nuestros cuerpos se detuvieran y nuestras almas más que nunca estaban unidas.

Esa había sido una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida, no era mi primera vez en ese tema y evidentemente me había dado cuenta de que para ella tampoco, pero la verdad no me importaba porque en cada beso, en cada abrazo, en cada caricia y en todo ese momento que estuvimos juntos me pude dar cuenta de que la tenía por puro y físico amor.

BELLA POV:

Aunque tenía bastante claro con quien había empezado todo este rollo, sentía que mi primera vez, de la que muchas hablan y la recuerdan como algo asqueroso o que hubiese podido ser mejor o muchas otras consideran que es la única donde se demuestra el primer y verdadero amor había sido con Edward. Mi memoria nunca era la mejor ni a corto ni a largo plazo, pero el recuerdo que sabía era imposible borrar de mi mente sería ese. La noche que estuve con el, me había hecho sentir sensaciones de todo tipo, seguridad, ternura, pasión, placer, amor. Seguramente esos calosfríos que pasaban sobre mi espalda y rodaban en todo mi cuerpo cuando sus manos se acercaban o su cuerpo rozaba toda mi piel no eran mejor que lo que había sucedido con Jacob, con el todo era distinto.

Después de ese pequeño pero profundo viaje las cosas estaban mejorando, pues Edward y yo éramos la pareja ideal de la cual muchas personas nos habían hablado pero mi alegría fue momentánea.

_Te estas enloqueciendo Isabella Marie Swan… _Me repetí a mi misma al notar algo que podría cambiar el resto de mi vida y la de seres que en verdad quería: Tenía un retraso de 12 días.

¡Hola jess! Habla bella. Fue a la primera persona que se me ocurrió contarle, pues era una de esas personas que se dedican a escucharte y aconsejarte sin tildarte de nada o criticarte, era mi mejor amiga.

Uy que oigo, apareció la enamorada, ¿cuéntamelo todo? ¿Es verdad que pasó algo en ese viaje con Edward?

La verdad si, no fue algo, fue mucho. Fue…me quedé pensativa detrás del teléfono por unos instantes…Fue todo.

Wahhhhh que emoción, ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Te gustó?

¡Jessica escúchame! En este momento hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparte que por si me gustó.

¡cálmate! Está bien. Cuéntame entonces que pasa.

Seré concisa. Tengo Un retraso.

_Ahora no había nada que me pudiera salvar, los consejos que me dio un día tanya simplemente me hicieron enfadar. Yo no sería capaz de cometer semejante acto de crueldad. Porque después de todo lo que había hecho, toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre mí, era tonto arrepentirme en ese momento._

_Lo único que podía hacer era huir de todo aquello que en ese momento me aprisionaba los pensamientos y empezar una vida nueva con la persona que tal vez no era la adecuada pero me ofrecía un poco de seguridad, más de la que el me dio el día en que no separamos por no haberlo escuchado, tal vez todo hubiera cambiado y nuestro amor hubiera podido pasar por esa prueba de fuego._


	2. Capitulo dos: arrepentimientos fallidos

**Capitulo 2: arrepentimientos Fallidos**

Era lógico, olvidar a Jacob no iba a ser tan fácil y sobretodo si lo tenía a pocos metros de mi vista puesto que desde el matrimonio repentino entre Billy y mi mamá muchas cosas cambiaron y creo que ya no tenían vuelta de hoja, al parecer nuestros padres se querían de verdad y todo el mundo lo aceptaba, excepto sus dos hijos. Jacob, leah y Billy se mudaron al lado de mi casa, por aquello de no separarse y estar pendiente de nosotras dos, porque por alguna razón creían que la presencia de un hombre era necesaria en la vida de cualquier mujer...Lo mismo que creía mi abuela por eso nunca estuvo sola, parecía que idolatraba al sexo opuesto, al contrario yo pensaba que a veces estorbaban y solo comían o veían fútbol, los verdaderos caballeros estaban en vía de extinción en el mundo, pensaba al leer varias citas feministas en mi computadora.

Jacob no aceptaba que lo nuestro acabara, pues el matrimonio era la excusa perfecta para buscarme y hablar de nuestra "supuesta" relación, según el lo nuestro todavía podría funcionar, nos queríamos y lo íbamos a hacer siempre, pero a mi la verdad ya me tenía abrumada con tanta insistencia y repetidora de las cosas.

Un día como cualquier otro llegué al instituto, estaba un poco intrigada por conocer al tal Edward ya que no había ido en dos semanas por sus problemas de azúcar.

_¿Y como no querer conocerlo si todos sus hermanos son perfectos? Ya me lo imagino, así cualquiera en este lugar querrá quitarle su enfermedad…estoy dispuesta a convertirme en su enfermera personalizada…_Me mencionó una vez Jessica cuando le pregunté porque el interés en ese chico nuevo.

Empezaba la clase de inglés cuando lo vi llegar…

_Erm... Buenos Días... Disculpe la interrupción, me debía tomar unos exámenes médicos._

Si si, señor Cullen ya me contaron de sus problemas mejor siéntese rápido ya hablaremos de cómo se adelantará.

Al momento de escuchar esa voz tan particular, ronca, suave pero a la vez masculina y con un toque personal, la clase completa quedó atónita y casi todas las chicas habían empezado a rumorar sobre el.

_Emmet y ya jasper que se vallan al demonio, Eduardo...Eddy...Edgar... eso Edward es mejor que cualquiera, así cualquiera de nosotras se casa._

¡Casarse! Pffff estas niñas no saben ni lo que quieren y ya están pensando en contraer matrimonio con un perfecto desconocido al que ni siquiera se le han aprendido bien el nombre. Aunque a veces me parecía interesante casarse, tener hijos y vivir en una casa enorme con muchos perros y una vida perfecta; era una de las más centradas para mi edad, no me cavia en la cabeza como uno a los 16 años podía pensar en eso, sin siquiera tener una vida bien hecha y derecha. Tal vez seguí el ejemplo de mi mamá pues a cada rato ella me repetía eso, para no cometer el mismo error que ella cometió a los 15 años, fugarse con mi papá para "vivir felices por siempre", terminar embarazada y perder el apoyo de su familia.

Pero la verdad no estaba nada mal: Cabello negro con unas ondas que encajaban perfectamente en su cabeza, ojos miel oscuros, mirada profunda que no se detenía en ninguna persona por más que la mirasen, sonrisa tímida pero perfecta en sus facciones duras que tornaban su cuerpo en armonía con sus movimientos. Había algo en el que me dejaba sin aliento, fría, boquiabierta.

¿me puedo sentar aquí?

No me había fijado de que estaba tan cerca de mí , yo estaba con la mano puesta debajo de mi quijada mirando detenidamente y sin parpadear hacía la nada.

Cclarooo siii-gue, le contesté tartamudeando.

La clase continuó mientras la mayoría de las chicas lo miraban de reojo, hasta que de repente se quedó mirándome y carraspeó.

¡Bella! Es un gusto conocerte, supongo que sabes quien soy.

¿Edward? Si, tu familia me ha hablado de ti bastante.

Ok, ¿quieres acompañarme a almorzar?, tal vez nos los encontremos y no sé muy bien donde queda la cafetería.

Encantada.

En el camino me contó sobre su vida, sobre la diabetes que padecía desde un año atrás por su excesiva adicción a los dulces y en particular hacía el chocolate y sobre que le había parecido volterra hasta entonces.

Antes no me importaba, solo era suficiente con comerme unas cuantas barras de chocolate o unos litros de helado por día. Ahora si acaso puedo probar media barra al mes. Es frustrante. Me dijo haciendo cara de pocos amigos pero a la vez en un tono jocoso que deslumbraba a cualquiera que le gusta que la hagan reír, cualquiera como yo.

Bueno algún día tendremos que comer chocolates entonces jajajaja.

A la semana siguiente Edward me invitó a cenar, fuimos a uno de mis lugares favoritos y por casualidad el de el también: "La trufa dorada" donde servían platos sencillos pero deliciosos, no muy ostentosos pero que la gente de clase media-media prefería. Todo era mágico para mi, un momento casi perfecto, si por mi fuese hubiera durado toda la eternidad sentada con el frente a frente sin despegar nuestras miradas, una clavada con la otra… Sin embargo, había algo mejor que eso: Su olor, era irresistible a mis sentidos y a mi piel, sentía como la piel se me colocaba de gallina al tomar olor, su olor.

Estábamos terminando de comer el postre tranquilamente, miré a Edward y pude notar sus nervios casi incontrolables, movía los pies por debajo de la mesa, tomaba la servilleta doblada en dos y la movía de lado a lado, y al mirar su frente despejada se notaba un poco de transpiración.

No quería preguntarle nada, tal vez se sentía intimidado igual que yo. Sin embargo el fue quien habló a los cinco minutos.

¿Podemos irnos? No me siento muy bien, creo que se me subió la presión.

Claro vámonos, no quiero que te suceda nada acá, soy malísima con la sangre y con los enfermos.

Yo fui quien se levantó primero de su lugar y lo levanté con delicadeza sosteniendo su codo y su mano, quedamos tan unidos que ahora la que empezaba a sudar era yo. El mesero se acercó llamando nuestra atención con un pequeño papel blanco, _su cuenta señor._

Muchas gracias y quédese con el cambio, le dijo él pasándole el dinero sin muchos ánimos.

No se veía en las condiciones suficientes como para conducir a las 10:30 pm, así que le pedí el volante y lo llevé hasta su casa.

¿Qué querías decirme en el restaurante?

No lo notaste por lo que veo. Era esto.

Se me acercó suavemente esperando a no ser rechazado por mis labios, pero yo no tuve ningún reparo en poner mi boca sobre la suya, fue casi fantasioso haber estado en esas circunstancias con el.

Los dos nos reímos al sentir como nuestros pómulos se habían ruborizado a causa del beso, nos abrazamos y De allí tomé un taxi hacia mi casa y al llegar Renee no se encontraba, estaba con Billy cenando. No me preocupé y sin más opciones me acosté sin poder dormir bien, No paraba de pensar en como estaría Edward.

Un día…. No apareció…

_Hola Edward, como no fuiste hoy a el colegio me preocupe, ¿qué pasó anoche? Disculpa pensé que ese postre no te haría daño, por favor llámame, que te mejores. Bella._

Le mandé un mensaje de texto a penas pude en mi casa, confiada en que me respondería al mismo tiempo, pero nada…

Eran las 7:30 am y él no daba señales de aparecer por el instituto, al preguntarle a sus hermanos me dijeron que estaba aún delicado que volvería en uno o dos días.

Entré al salón de bioquímica y al sentarme, vi que una papel color amarillo fosforescente estaba allí doblado.

"_bella… he tenido algunos inconvenientes y por esto no te he podido ver aún así me escapé. No imaginas las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y preguntarte miles de cosas… Te espero en el aparcamiento"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces guardé de nuevo mis cosas y me dirigí al lugar antes de que llegara el señor banner.

Valla s-o-r-p-r-e-s-a pensé que no ibas a buscarme más.

¿cómo dices eso? Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Mejor nos vemos después, tengo clases y se supone que tú también, ¿no deberías estar en la universidad?

Te lo repito, siempre estaré aquí para ti, así que no preguntes cosas tontas.

Fruncí el seño y sin decirle ni una sola palabra Caminé insegura hacia el edifico pero Jacob me tomó fuerte del brazo y me subió a su motocicleta.

¡sostente! Iremos a un lugar donde la pasaremos genial

¡detente!

Obviamente no me dejó bajar, aceleró hasta que llegamos a la cabaña de su padre a las afueras de la ciudad.

Era demasiado tarde, estábamos los dos solos, lejos del mundo... Comencé a dudar de mis sentimientos hacia el, y no fui capaz de recordarlo… simplemente se me olvidó todo y me dejé guiar por mis impulsos. Defecto que tenía desde temprana edad y que había heredado de mi extraña madre.

Aunque estaba haciendo un frío impresionante La temperatura corporal pudo vencer la temperatura del ambiente, pues mis manos sudaban y me sentía en un desierto con la ropa inadecuada. Su cuerpo me invitaba a continuar y yo cedí.

Su piel ardiente buscó mis caricias, sus besos suaves en la parte trasera de mi cuello empezaron a tentarme…

¡no! ¡Mierda suéltame! Tu muy bien sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien

¿El paliducho? No me hagas reír el nunca me superará en nada, ni siquiera en esto.

No digas cosas que no sabes Jacob, No te metas en problemas conmigo ni Renee, sabes muy bien que están de maravilla con tu papá, y no puedes echar todo a la borda por un caprichito conmigo.

Tu eres la que no sabes lo que dices, mejor disfrutemos esto… Lo otro ya lo pensaremos.

El continuó besándome, me lanzó en su cama y se quitó su camiseta, yo me levanté en un intento fallido, porque el me quito el saco que llevaba puesto, me besó con delicadeza en el pecho, quitándome el jean y lo demás que llevaba puesto.

Yo le acariciaba el pelo con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia mí, le daba pequeños besos en la boca.

Y pasó lo que jamás hubiese tenido que pasar: Entró con fuerza y pasión en mi, mientras yo tenía mis piernas entrelazadas en la parte baja de su espalda, el gemía y su respiración se entrecortaba, empezaba a pronunciar mi nombre y yo exhalaba con fuerza debido al dolor que sentía dentro de mi y en parte por el poco placer que Jacob producía en mi.

Fue uno de esos momentos de los que siempre me hablaban tanya y Jessica: Furor al que uno no se puede resistir. Yo siempre pensaba que desde que uno tuviese las cosas claras y pensara en su vida y en su futuro no iba a pasar nada, pero ellas tenían razón, las ganas me vencieron por primera vez. Por otro lado, me sentía mal conmigo misma porque me imaginaba mi "primera vez" con más amor, con otra persona a la que quisiera más, no con mi próximo medio hermano.

En la cabaña de Billy estuvimos hasta el crepúsculo, el estaba radiante y al mirarme no paraba de sonreír. En cambio yo estaba dentro de sus sábanas desordenadas encogida mirando hacia el otro lado. Ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

_No puedo creerlo, ¿me alejo tan solo una semana de ti y tú me recibes con una notica así Isabella? Creí que eras realmente diferente pero veo que no. Eres una…_

¡Despierta! ¡despierta bella!

Eso no puede suceder, no no… Grité levantándome y quedando frente a frente con Jacob.

Tranquila, solo tuviste una pesadilla. No me digas que tan mal la pasaste que te dejé con pesadillas.

No es gracioso Jacob, mejor llévame a mi casa, Renee se preocupará y si se entera que estoy contigo: ¡me matará!

Con cara de pocos amigos Jacob me acompañó hasta la casa, yo no sabía que pensar, el desespero y la tristeza me invadieron fuertemente. Quería retroceder el tiempo y no traicionar la confianza que Edward me había dado, pues aunque llevábamos un mes saliendo el lograba llenar muchos vacíos en mi vida. En cambio, Jacob no debía importarme, o bueno eso se suponía.

Al llegar a mi casa me sentía sucia, le había fallado a Edward sin ninguna razón, porque según todo mundo, pareciera que Jacob nunca hubiese existido en mi vida.

Pero era la razón la que me había fallado a mí.

Esa noche no pude dormir, daba vueltas sin encontrarle una solución a todo lo que me rondaba por la cabeza.

_Dile la verdad, si te quiere tanto como lo dice lo entenderá. Manda a volar a Jacob es lo único que puedes hacer en estos momentos, si le mientes será peor._

Me recordaba a ratos esa vocecilla extraña en mi cabeza que siempre se dirigía a mí cuando algo estaba mal, bueno me lo recordó toda la noche.

_No lo puedo creer_ bella, ¿_me voy unos días y tu me recibes con esto?_ _la verdad pensé que eras diferente a las demás, pero eres una de esas…_…

_¡Noooooo!_

Me levanté llevando mi cabello desordenado hacia atrás, y miré el reloj 6:42 am, marcaba el aparato que estaba en mi nochero, al levantarme corrí al espejo del baño y aunque sabía que iba tarde y generalmente me demoraba en estar lista no le dediqué mucho tiempo a cambiar mi aspecto: unas ojeras enormes color azulado y gris, unos ojos hundidos, un dolor que invadía todo mi cuerpo y por ende un aspecto no muy sobrio.

Llegué a la preparatoria y al pasar a por la cafetería, el estaba de nuevo allí, con una posición relajada, acostado sobre la pared, la mirada fija, al parecer tranquila y las manos entre los bolsillos.

En lo poco que pude dormir, no fui lo suficientemente madura como para tomar la decisión de contarle todo. Así que me le acerqué y lo abracé por la cintura sin decirle ni una palabra.

Te extrañé y no sabes cuanto mi vida. Se acercó más y me besó el pelo como solía hacerlo cuando no nos veíamos por un largo tiempo, según el.

¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te sientes mejor o te dejaré de ver por mucho más tiempo?

Eso creo, tal vez tendrás que soportarme durante un largo tiempo.

Bueno eso no será ninguna molestia.

Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo está todo por aquí, alguna novedad?

No nada, todo igual. ¿Por qué?

Simple curiosidad.

No Sabía muy bien si era mi sensación pero lo que si tenía más que claro era que Edward no era el mismo que antes, tal vez especulaba mal, o mejor… Se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido por algún rumor.

Pasaron dos días y todo era igual, el seguí con esa actitud que yo tanto detestaba: serio, lejano, y el brillo que siempre tenía cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos era cada vez más difícil de encontrar.

No encontraba ni el momento, ni las palabras, ni los argumentos suficientes para explicarlo, lo único que hacía era maldecir por el error tan estúpido que había cometido, por esto decidí esperar a que las cosas cambiaran pero todo terminó como nunca pensé que iba a terminar.

POV EDWARD:

¡Tres semanas! ¡Que idiota! Como era posible que ella me mintiera, que sabiendo como la amaba me traicionara de esa manera. Pero era normal, una vez más había caído en las "redes de las mujeres" como solía hablar carlise cada vez que alguno de mis hermanos o yo estábamos mal por culpa de ellas, que juran amor y muestran la más grande de la ternura cuando las conoces, pero después no sabes que esperar pues nadie tiene la capacidad suficiente para entenderlas.

No sabía como hacer para que me confesara que eso era cierto, que esa tarde cuando llegué y la vi salir con Jacob de una cabaña ella había estado con el y que esos comentarios de los buenos amigos de ese eran ciertos.

_¡No lo creo viejo! por fin se lo dio ya era hora… algún día tendría que caer rendida, ¿cómo fue todo? ¿Si sabe de todo un poco?_

Era una porquería oír eso, saber que una persona que acaba de entrar en tu vida, pero sin saber porqué ha cobrado mayor importancia de la que imaginabas y quieres muchísimo, te haga algo semejante, era algo duro de aceptar.

Aunque me sentía traicionado, tenía que superarlo o saber que no era cierto. Tomé mis cosas del casillero y la busqué en el aparcamiento.

¿Qué tienes Edward? Te noto muy extraño

Precisamente de eso venía a hablar.

Explícame, ¿Qué hiciste ayer en la tarde?

¿Yo? Pues… nada estuve en mi casa casi toda la tarde con emm… Leah, conversando un poco. Ya sabes cosas de mujeres. Dijo bajando la mirada…

_Como odio que una mujer me haga eso, es muy obvio que te están ocultando algo cuando lo hacen._

Gracias por mentirme, entiendo todo.

No digas eso, no quiero tener problemas contigo amor… No creas nada… Si yo estaba con jake…

Tu misma caíste… No es necesario decir algo más.

¡Amor Perdóname! En ese momento odié que me dijera amor, tan hipócritamente, tan descaradamente… Tan…

Ella se paró en puntas estiró sus labios en señal de un beso pero no fui capaz de aceptarlo, le corrí la boca y le besé la frente.

Mejor me voy, conversamos en el almuerzo.

Durante el almuerzo estuvimos distantes, todos conversaban y ella se emitía delante de todos aburrida, cansada y alejada… _no tienes la valentía para contarme lo que sucedió ni para mirarme a los ojos… ¡excelente!.._.

¿alguien por acá? Chasqueó sus dedos encima de mi cara emmet. ¿Qué pasa?

Nada nada. ¿Qué me decían?

¿Irán angeles village? El bosque está muy peligroso como para acampar.

Claro por mi parte lo que quieran, no sé que quiera bella.

Lo más seguro es que yo valla, mi mamá estaba planeando una salida "familiar" con Jacob y Billy, pero no tengo muchas ganas de ir.

No volví a pronunciar palabra, estaba tan decepcionado, no imaginaba que habían hecho ese par, solos y en una cabaña. Tenía ganas de matarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía palabras para hablarle a bella, estaba comenzado a creer que yo era su pasatiempo.

Pasaron dos semanas, donde ni bella y yo volvimos a tocar tema alguno, se estaba convirtiendo en algo fastidioso encontrármela, verla y saber que no me explicaría nada, que no podía besarla ni tocarle un pelo por orgullo y por sus mentiras.

Era 12 de septiembre, el día perfecto para salir de viaje a angeles village con el salón de último año. Un lugar a las afueras de volterra, propiedad del padre de aro. De por si una mansión completa, piscina climatizada, juegos, lujosas habitaciones con tv LCD e internet Wifi, Servicios ilimitados, bar, etc. Allí solían descansar Carlise, Aro y mis tíos cuando eran solteros o querían impresionar a alguna chica.

¡Hermano! Camina… No te querrás devolver. Dijo fuertemente Jasper dándome un puño en el brazo.

Ohh esta es la oportunidad perfecta Mike, calor, trago, bikinis y sobretodo chicas espectaculares. La pasaremos genial…

si es verdad, creo que me le insinuaré a alguna, no se perderán este fin de semana así como así.

Era la conversación que escuché en todo el trayecto hasta angeles village, porque la verdad no tenía nada más con que distraerme al menos que la mirase a ella, pero ya era hora de superarlo. Hasta llegué a pensar en hacer algo similar a lo que quería hacer Tyler.

Pero no quería pensar en eso, era tedioso hablar siempre de lo mismo: Sexo, sexo y sexo. La gente de mi edad era tan predecible y superficial.

Nos instalamos en el lugar, nos tomamos unos refrescos y nos asignaron habitaciones. ¡Genial! Me había tocado a dos lugares de bella, la ocasión perfecta para solucionar las cosas, pero tal vez esto ya no tendría un buen desenlace.

En la primera noche estuvimos frente a la piscina bailando y bebiendo hasta la madrugada, yo no me divertía sin ella, sentía que todo era aburrido.

Salí hacia mi cuarto, tomé una ducha pero conciliar el sueño era imposible para mí, daba vueltas, volteaba la almohada y nada. Me fui a respirar un poco afuera, de repente apareció por el lado contrario de donde yo había llegado mientras yo tomaba un vaso de leche frente a la alberca.

No pude resistir observarla, Tenía puesto ese bikini azul celeste y negro que encajaba y resaltaba perfectamente con su piel pálida y serena, con su pelo largo y desordenado por el efecto del agua. Todo su cuerpo aun estaba húmedo. Las gotas bajaban lentamente por cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndola ver más provocativa que siempre.

Ves… Es difícil que estemos el uno sin el otro.

Bella no puedo dormir, eso es todo. Tengo migraña.

¡Edward sabes muy bien que te adoro! No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

Se alejó algunos pasos de mí, puso sus manos detrás de su cuello y en menos de un segundo estaba sin sostén. Quedé boquiabierto, no sabía que decirle, estaba comenzado a volverme loco, a llenarme de cosas inexplicables.

Si alguien se levantara… Nos matarán… cúbrete. Hablaremos mañana, Te lo prometo.

¿Contigo las cosas son imposibles no? Se acomodó el traje de baño y se fue sin decirme nada más.

Una vez más me sentía como un idiota, Arrepentido corrí detrás de ella y la tome por la cadera.

Créeme, serán imposibles si no estás conmigo. Le hablé al oído y sentí como su piel se estremecía y su espalda se erguía.

Dándole besos en el cuello le di la vuelta, quedamos tan cerca que podía oír sus latidos, podía escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba poco a poco.

¿Tengo una segunda oportunidad? Le susurré.

Insisto, eres imposible. Tú sabes que siempre las tendrás.

Puso sus manos sobre mi cuello y nos besamos, su lengua era tibia pero se lograba complementar con el agua que caía por todo su cuerpo gracias a su pelo que estaba empapado.

Con suavidad tome el nudo de la parte superior de su bikini y lo solté, este calló al piso y casi sin casi sentirlo me quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me empujó hacia la piscina, sin pararnos de besar caímos y nuestras prendas comenzaron a quedar en un lado, estas quedaron flotando junto a nosotros.

Este sería mi regalo perfecto de cumpleaños, así que cuando quieras.

Como usted ordene señorita Swan.

En parte sentía que era arriesgado, pero la adrenalina que corría por mis venas en ese momento era suficiente para compensarla con las ganas de tenerla conmigo de todas las formas habidas y por haber.

Sin ningún tipo de tela sobre nuestros cuerpos, la piel quería actuar. Nos abrazamos fuertemente y quedamos apoyados sobre una de las paredes. Empecé a darle pequeños besos mojados a su vientre y a la parte baja de este.

Se nota que me has conocido lo suficiente en este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Las palabras no salían de mi garganta debido a la agitación, solo dejé que las cosas siguieran.

Tomé sus piernas cortas y delicadas, las puse sobre mi cuerpo, ella se apoyó de mis hombros y todo sucedió. No queríamos que nuestros cuerpos se detuvieran y nuestras almas más que nunca estaban unidas.

Esa había sido una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida, no era mi primera vez en ese tema y evidentemente me había dado cuenta de que para ella tampoco, pero la verdad no me importaba porque en cada beso, en cada abrazo, en cada caricia y en todo ese momento que estuvimos juntos me pude dar cuenta de que la tenía por puro y físico amor.

BELLA POV:

Aunque tenía bastante claro con quien había empezado todo este rollo, sentía que mi primera vez, de la que muchas hablan y la recuerdan como algo asqueroso o que hubiese podido ser mejor o muchas otras consideran que es la única donde se demuestra el primer y verdadero amor había sido con Edward. Mi memoria nunca era la mejor ni a corto ni a largo plazo, pero el recuerdo que sabía era imposible borrar de mi mente sería ese. La noche que estuve con el, me había hecho sentir sensaciones de todo tipo, seguridad, ternura, pasión, placer, amor. Seguramente esos calosfríos que pasaban sobre mi espalda y rodaban en todo mi cuerpo cuando sus manos se acercaban o su cuerpo rozaba toda mi piel no eran mejor que lo que había sucedido con Jacob, con el todo era distinto.

Después de ese pequeño pero profundo viaje las cosas estaban mejorando, pues Edward y yo éramos la pareja ideal de la cual muchas personas nos habían hablado pero mi alegría fue momentánea.

_Te estas enloqueciendo Isabella Marie Swan… _Me repetí a mi misma al notar algo que podría cambiar el resto de mi vida y la de seres que en verdad quería: Tenía un retraso de 12 días.

¡Hola jess! Habla bella. Fue a la primera persona que se me ocurrió contarle, pues era una de esas personas que se dedican a escucharte y aconsejarte sin tildarte de nada o criticarte, era mi mejor amiga.

Uy que oigo, apareció la enamorada, ¿cuéntamelo todo? ¿Es verdad que pasó algo en ese viaje con Edward?

La verdad si, no fue algo, fue mucho. Fue…me quedé pensativa detrás del teléfono por unos instantes…Fue todo.

Wahhhhh que emoción, ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Te gustó?

¡Jessica escúchame! En este momento hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparte que por si me gustó.

¡cálmate! Está bien. Cuéntame entonces que pasa.

Seré concisa. Tengo Un retraso.

_Ahora no había nada que me pudiera salvar, los consejos que me dio un día tanya simplemente me hicieron enfadar. Yo no sería capaz de cometer semejante acto de crueldad. Porque después de todo lo que había hecho, toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre mí, era tonto arrepentirme en ese momento._

_Lo único que podía hacer era huir de todo aquello que en ese momento me aprisionaba los pensamientos y empezar una vida nueva con la persona que tal vez no era la adecuada pero me ofrecía un poco de seguridad, más de la que el me dio el día en que no separamos por no haberlo escuchado, tal vez todo hubiera cambiado y nuestro amor hubiera podido pasar por esa prueba de fuego._


End file.
